


A friend in your Shadow

by BD99



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Love Letters, Unknown Sender, a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: A soft, loving letter sent to Piama by an unspecified individual.Written to PROMPT: Years later, a stash of love letters were found bound in ribbon in Piama's room. Can someone write one of those soft exchanges to Piama from sender "XX" ?
Relationships: Piama/OC
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A friend in your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Years later, a stash of love letters were found bound in ribbon in Piama's room. Can someone write one of those soft exchanges to Piama from sender "XX" ?

To my most lovely Piama of Spring.

As always, the image of you warms me like no other. Not the fires of summer, the brews of autumn, the toasted chestnuts of winter nor the maidens of spring can infuse my soul so divinely as the picture of your smile within my memories eye. As always, I am left with the query of what to gift you come your name day, a day all should sing for as loudly as I wish I could. Alas, to both my qualms, I am but a lowly mortal. The answer eluded me for many moons, my lovely flower maiden fair. What gift is worthy of your excellence? I pondered, should I draw you what lingers in my heart? Only to realise nothing new would be there, for since our eyes met across the hall, you have claimed every inch of real estate in the landscape of my devotions. My body is to forever serve as a temple to my love for you, my joy at seeing your happiness within the gardens I protect. Within them, I have planted a young sprig from the wilds. Mistress Xenia assures me it is not dangerous to you in any way. I hope will grow as beautiful as you, for you and you alone to discover next time you find the weight of the courts too much.

I have also added my name to the festivities in your honor. Due to my lowly station, I will be expected to fight within an unfavourable slot that lessens the chances I will meet the final round, let alone be victorious for an evening within your company. No matter where my name finds its standing, this I dedicate to you.

My sweat for a glimpse of your heavenly beauty. My blood, so that your vines shall grow. My pain, in hopes that you will endure less. My determination, to stand before any who would call themselves worthy.

I gift you everything I am, everything I could ever be, in the hopes I can dislodge the worst from the contest for your time, and potentially hand. Should I fall, Mistress Xenia is aware of my identity, if it would please you to know. Should I be victorious, I long only to see you pleased. To fill your life with smiles. Be it as a stranger, a friend, or by some miracle, a lover. 

Forever yours  
A friend in your shadow.


End file.
